Sweet Tooth
by Boomerang Butterfly
Summary: No one ever knew that Inuyasha had such a sweet tooth...and it all started with a sugar cookie. InuKagura, InuKagomeMom, InuRin, InuSango, InuOC's


Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. are not the property of me, but Rumiko Takahashi-san, so don't sue.

Okay, before we start, I don't even know how I thought of this, but it popped in my head one day and wouldn't go away. Just for the record, it's not AU, but post series I suppose, and revolves around InuYasha and what becomes of him after the Shikon Jewel is finally pieced together.

**Prologue**

* * *

In downtown Tokyo, there's a confectionary named Sweet Tooth. It sits demurely between a deli and a laundry mat, and from the outside you'd think it was your run of the mill candy shop. But as little as the shop is, it's probably one of the most famous and busiest in the hustling bustling city of Tokyo. Orders for chocolates and cookies and cakes and all kinds of candies flow through the Sweet Tooth in an influx on a daily basis. People crowd the little shop all the time, trying to get the latest taste of the delicious sweets made there. Couples order their wedding cakes months in advance just to get on the list, and to ensure that they'll have a cake for their weddings. And if you tell somebody you got that dozen of cookies for the PTA meeting or those strawberry crème sugar drops for your bridal shower from Sweet Tooth, you're automatically on the elite list of Tokyo's best hosts. Because Sweet Tooth caters to the VIP, and you have to be VIP to get anything from Sweet Tooth.

The success of Sweet Tooth, which has only been in business for six short years, is probably due to the hard work and dedication of it's founder, owner, and master baker/confectioner, an incredibly handsome golden eyed charmer known simply as Yasha. He's not your average chef with the standard uniform and hat. Oh, no, Yasha simply refuses to be average. He ups the antics, squashes the competition, and practically dominates the industry, all because he's far from average. Some people would say it's because he's one of the most talented confectioners out there today. Some people would say it's his charisma and charm that lures customers in. But the majority of his customers would probably all unanimously say it's because he just _oozes_ sex appeal. Who wouldn't want a tall, muscular, smooth talker with the grin of the devil himself serving them sweets? Then again, the large majority of Yasha's customers are women. Mothers, teachers, secretaries, housewives, businesswomen, even actresses and models and schoolgirls flock to Sweet Tooth for a taste of the newest candy the Yasha has to offer, and for a tête-à-tête with the honey eyed candy man.

So it's no surprise that for the six months that young Rinosuke, high school student and inspiring culinary artist, has been working at Sweet Tooth he's wondered more than once just what it was that made his boss so appealing. Sure, it may have been the good looks, or the smooth words, or even just how he stared at a woman sometimes, but Rinosuke had a feeling that Yasha had a few secrets up his sleeves. Working late one afternoon to finish a wedding cake that had to be ready the next morning, it was just Yasha and Rinosuke alone in the shop. The young man figured now would be the perfect time to ask Yasha for his secrets, but how to break the ice? After some thought he came up with a simple but effective question.

"Yasha, what's the wildest thing you've ever done?"

Yasha looked up from the smooth surface of the fourth tier of the six tier wedding cake and paused working on the sugar roses. "Why'd you ask that?" Rinosuke shrugged and rolled out some more fondant out with his rolling pin. "I dunno," he said. "It's just…me and the guys at school were kind of talking about it and I was just wondering about you, that's all." He looked up at his boss, who quietly set his icing down and leaned against the table. He was quiet for a few long moments, and Rinosuke thought that maybe he wasn't going to say anything, but he started grinning his trademark devilish grin and let out a low chuckle.

"You really wanna know?"

Rinosuke nodded eagerly. "Oh, yeah, if you'll tell me!"

"Do you think you can keep a secret?"

The younger man nodded and pressed his hand to his heart. "I swear."

"Alright," Yasha said. "Keep rolling some more of that fondant for me, and I'll tell you."

Staring out the window of his shop with sugar on his hands and the smell of chocolate wafting through the air, Yasha began his story.

"It all started with a sugar cookie…"

* * *

Okay, so chapter one will be up shortly. Do tell me how you like this one!

BB


End file.
